1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display and method of repairing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays have low power consumption and clear image quality. In order to meet the demand for a high-definition, wide-screen displays, attempts have been made to reduce the size of the pixel circuits of these panels, while increasing the number of pixel circuits. However, the pixel circuits are easily damaged by external and/or other conditions, which causes them to operate in a defective manner.